


How To Catch A Dragon?

by lokivsanubis



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU fantasy world, Almost everyone in the herd is a dragon, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Dragon Eggs, Dragon shifters, Human Sacrifice, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Multi, Nudity, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smol Steve Rogers, Stucky Bingo 2019, Telepathic Bond, dragon herd, kinda... hydra tried bucky didn't go for it, mentioned in passing - Freeform, slick, smol tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Inktober Day 3: BaitBucky Barnes Bingo Square: U5: AU Fantasy WorldStucky Bingo Square: Shapeshifters AUSteve is abducted from work and used as sacrificial bait to lure a dragon out of hiding. Wait. Dragons aren't real. but for something not real, those grey scales feel like leather and the heat from those flames warms his skin. Has Steve's luck gone from bad to worse or maybe this is the best day of his life?





	How To Catch A Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here i am again with Day 3: Bait was the prompt. This story allowed me to also take out some bingo squares! Yeah! it's been a minute since I had some bingo fills lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy dragon Alpha Bucky and omega steve!
> 
> This will be the first of my Prompted stories from Inktober to have more than one chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Steve groaned as he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. He moaned as a cold wind swept across his bare chest, his thin frame wrecked from the cold. It was a strange contrast to the heat building within his chest. His eyes struggled to focus as an uncontrollable chatter came to his teeth. 

Why was he still outside? He looked down and wondered where his clothes were. The last thing he remembered was rolling the trash out to the dumpsters. He tried to move his arms to cover himself and paused, neither of his arms moved and his shoulders screamed in protest. 

"This is the 'mother of dragons'?" A displeased voice snapped to his left. "He looks plenty male to me." A large hand traced the curve in Steve's spine. He jolted forward startled by the touch. 

Steve attempted to turn his head. His eyes widened. The man standing behind him had an entirely red face, devoid of skin and piercing brown eyes. 

"According to our research," A squeaky nasally voice pipped up, "this is the only human from that dimension that meets the requirements to be a mother of dragons." There is the sound of boots approaching, "He might not look like much but once we cover him in mating pheromones it will be more than enough to entice a mate." 

Steve tried to follow the conversation.  _ Mother of dragons. That dimension. Mating pheromones? _ His head was still fuzzy as he tried to wiggle away from the hand still touching the base of his spine. 

"Our research indicates the Winter Dragon should be passing through this way in the next few hours. If we leave him here there is a good chance we can recapture our escaped asset." The nasally voice quipped. 

The red skull nodded, "Very well," He removed his hand from Steve's back. "Then get into position and let's hope the asset arrives before this poor excuse for an omega freezes to death." 

Steve tried to turn as he heard shuffling behind him. He saw the red skulled man move out of view and could hear others approaching. He felt something lukewarm and thick like syrup being poured over his body. He looked down in time to see the vicious off white liquid pour down his chest and curl its way down his thighs. It soaked through his black boxers and left his shivering even harder. He let out a gasp as rough hands reached into his boxers making sure the liquid coated his dick and settled between his cheeks. Steve let out a moan and quickly clammed his lips shut. 

What the fuck? Steve hadn't gotten laid in a while but that was no reason for such a rough touch to make him feel that good. He teased his lip with his teeth as the hands worked the liquid into his skin.

The soldiers laughed as they roughly prepared his body. "Omegas are all the same..." 

What's an omega? Steve tried to focus as the heat in his abdomen warmed into a burning fire. Fuck, he was erect now. 

The soldiers finished their preparation by gagging Steve's mouth. He was prepared the soldiers left him attached to the post in the middle of the seemingly abandoned field. He shook from the cold but his body was burning up on the inside. It seemed obvious he was going to freeze to death here. Wherever here was. 

Just when it seemed like the cold was going to take his breath away the loud woosh of wings cut through the air and a thunderous pounding shook the ground. Steve opened his eyes surprised by how heavy his eyelids were. He blinked a few times trying to focus when something came into view. Something Steve had only seen in movies or read about in books before today. 

A black dragon stood across the field. Its shoulders broad and body appeared larger than anything Steve had ever seen. The reptilian creature with a long snout and a set of huge rounded horns like a ram on its head. The creature was easily the size of a large horse from across the field with wings folded behind it's back. Its head was cocked as it side-eyeing the human attached to the post. It slowly walked closer keeping its head low, with a long greyish forked tongue appearing from its mouth every few steps. The closer it got the larger Steve realized the creature was. 

_ My my... _ A voice whispered in Steve's head.  _ What have we here?  _

Steve shot up turning his head from side to side. The voice was so clear like someone was standing beside him, maybe behind him? 

_ What's a cute little omega like you doing out here all lonesome? _ The voice teased as the dragon stood only a few feet away. Steve realized now if it wanted it could devour him in one bite. 

Steve turned to see who was talking but also trying to keep the creature in his sights. 

_ Oh my... can you hear me? _ The dragon seemed to say raising its head a bit and opening its mouth revealing dual rows of sharp teeth.  _ You smell very good little omega.  _ The dragon moved forward the last few feet and pressed its snout against Steve's cheek. It nosed him until it worked the gag lose from his lips with a surprising tenderness. 

Large stormy blue eyes blinked into his own once the gag came free. The dragon nudged him gently scenting along Steve's bare chest until it was nuzzling against his abdomen. 

Steve let out a choked sob. The smooth leather-like feel of the dragon's scales was cool to his heated insides. He closed his eyes and clenched hard moaning as the dragon pulled away to examine his face. 

_ How many men are here?  _ The dragon asked blinking.  _ There are so few who can communicate with dragons left in this land. How much did they pay you to be bait for me, Tiny Omega?" he asked a low growl escaping his lips.  _

Steve for his part was surprised he hadn't screamed. He looked at the dragon and shook his head. He didn't know how he got here, who the men that had taken him were. He racked his mind for what to tell the creature so that he would not become dinner or a pre-flight snack. 

The dragon chuckled,  _ Ah, they still hunt for me... _ He said looking behind the post over Steve's head.  _ They placed you here specifically to trap me it seems. What appropriate bait you would have been just a season ago.  _ The reflective humor made Steve pause. 

The whizzing of arrows and the swish of a net echoed through the field as a large metal net flew through the air attempting to ensnare the dragon. The net landed heavily around Steve, the dragon using its own body to shield the human and effectively having them trapped. 

"Why didn't you run?" Steve finally finds his voice. "You knew they were trying to capture you." 

_ Please calm yourself Tiny Omega. If I had fled this net would have crushed you. _ The dragon's voice sounded annoyed as it motioned towards the ground which now had the outline of the net stomped into it. 

Steve's eyes widened in fear. That could have killed him. It was almost if the realness of what was happening suddenly caught up with him and now he was afraid. 

_ Do not worry Tiny Omega. I will get us away from here. I feel like Mate will like you. Something small for him to give affection to. Just play along okay.  _ The charm in his voice was not at all reassuring. 

Steve wanted to say something when the dragon suddenly began nuzzling him and running its tongue over his flesh. It began emitting a loud almost purring-like sound from deep in its throat as it nipped at his exposed flesh. 

The soldiers from before closed in preparing to secure the dragon. 

"See Zola, this is what separates man from beasts. The poor bastard can't even turn down coitus." The red skulled man rolled his eyes. "If he wasn't our most valuable asset." He bemoaned. "Bring the collar!" 

Several soldiers came forward holding a large collar with metal prongs on the outside. 

The dragon growled low against Steve's stomach.  _ As if I would ever wear that filthy collar again. _

Steve changed a glance and noticed the large eyes he'd noticed before had narrowed to slits. The begin trendles of smoke coming from his nose. Steve wasn’t sure was happened when suddenly the dragon’s forearms wrapped around him and a hot inferno erupted from it’s mouth. 

The guards quickly clamored away shouting as the dragon torched the net melting it from the heat of its breath. 

The dragon’s large wings opened as thrusting a huge amount of wind around them.  _ Calm Tiny Omega, everything will be-  _ The dragon’s thoughts stop midword as a second and third net shoot out covering them.  _ Damn! _ He growled as the metal nets weighted him down. 

“Now that’s no way to greet your Master,” The red skulled man snapped walking over and popping the dragon on the nose. 

Steve winced as he heard the snap of the man’s glove against skin. 

“You do remember I am your Master don’t you?” He growled reaching out and pointing for the men to bring the collar again. “Your time out here has made you quite feral.” He tsked shaking his head in disapproval. “Don’t worry, once your collar is back on you’ll remember your place. And you’ll give that little omega there a good fucking as reward won’t you?” He smiled. “I’ve missed my most valuable asset. Shame you didn’t say with that herd that accidentally freed you.” The soldiers began to work the collar through the netting making sure this time to keep the dragon’s head pointed down. 

The soldiers had almost secured the collar when a piercing cry carried through the sky and another dragon dropped unceremoniously onto the field taking out quite a few soldiers with its sheer mass alone. Steve couldn’t see it but he could hear the screams of agony and feel the ground thunder and shake beneath its landing. 

_ You made excellent bait Bucky babe.  _ A new voice echoed in Steve’s head as the sound of men fleeing and screaming was heard around them. 

_ You look so hot defending me dollface. You’re the best omega an alpha could ask for. _ The dragon above him purred excitedly. 

Steve could almost hear the arousal and was pretty sure he could smell it from the dragon above him. 

Finally, when all the screaming abated and the last of the men had gone the nets were wrenched off of the black dragon, Bucky, the voice had said. They were freed. 

Bucky carefully uncurled from Steve nosing him over making sure he was not hurt. 

Steve collapsed onto his back looking up at the huge beast shaking. The flame was still hot in his belly and now from being so close to this dragon he felt like something was leaking from him. He made an uncomfortable moan as the dragon’s head dipped into his stomach again licking more of the thick substance from his skin. 

_ REALLY?!  _ The second voice growled as another dragon came into view. This one about half a foot shorter than the black one with vibrant red and gold scales. It’s eyes a fiery brown and its nostrils billowing smoke. 

Steve had seen that before the black dragon spewed fire and on reflex curled into himself. 

_ HOW DARE YOU? BEDDING ANOTHER OMEGA WHILE I’M AT HOME SITTING ON OUR EGGS?! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HIM TAKE YOU! UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!  _ It hissed stomping its foot into the ground and shaking its head.  _ AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU-” It continued cursing up a storm.  _

The black dragon rolled its eyes and stepped over Steve carefully and nuzzled the red dragon.  _ Dollface you know I’d never do that to you. They brought me a gift. He was the bait to get me to land… _ Bucky said winding their necks together.  _ I think you’ll like Tiny Omega. Let’s get him out of the cold, shall we?  _

The red dragon huffed.  _ He smells like a FUCK ME NOW Factory. Stinks worse than an omega in heat. _ Dollface snapped back. It growled showing its lower set of teeth.

Steve reflexively flinched away. Maybe if he moved slow enough he could get to the treeline for cover. Not that he stood much of a chance against the elements soaking wet with dragon spit and whatever this mating crap was on his skin in just his boxers. He slowly inched himself way from the two canoodling dragons. 

_ Hey, loverboy your Tiny Omega is getting away. _ Dollface’s voice echoed in his head and Steve found himself breaking into a full sprint. 

The black dragon turned to see him making a dash for the woods.  _ Oh my… He’s a quick one. _ His voice teased.  _ Meet you back at the nest? _

_ Dip it in the river before you bring it home. _ The red dragon replied before taking off. 

Steve ran towards the treeline and just before he would have made it he felt himself get tossed into the air. 

He let out a rather undignified scream as he hurled through the air before he was captured in a large claw and brought to Bucky’s chest. 

_ Calm down Tiny Omega. We will have a bath and then I will take you home to meet the rest of the herd. _ Bucky said with a smile snuzzling Steve’s blond head as they flew into the night. 

End of Bait: How To Catch A Dragon? 

Do you want more??


End file.
